User blog:Oreo-And-Eeyore/wohS tcejbO daB VI: Belongs in the trash
Gold Bloom: Hey Kernel-Pult, are you bored? Kernel-Pult: Yeah. OAE: THERE'S MORE! Baldi: (smacking ruler) Playtime: Let's play! Nemolee.exe: I have a crush on KittyFan2004's humanizing art! Modern OAE: You're a freaking idiot. Ugly George: (oinking) OAE: Rejoining time! Rejoin OAE: Everyone but Laclale got 0 votes, Lac got 1. She rejoins. Laclale: I will be back, now I can hit the golden flowers! Gold Bloom: May I suggest you speak normally you stupid user. Laclale: I am glad to return to the GBG! (the remaining GBG members move a few steps away from laclale) OAE: Actually Laclale, you're gonna be on The Memeulous Team! Laclale: ... OAE: Elimination time! Elimination OAE: Votes got really low now. Memeulous got the prize at one vote. Memeulous: What's my prize? OAE: A BSODa. Now, Autism 2 was the only one who got a vote. I'll choose Pepsi logo. (GBG chooses pepsi logo) Autism: :( (gets smashed by gargantuar) Contest OAE: Your next contest is to draw something, me, IHOSS, and Principal of the Thing will be the judges. GO! Laclale: For clarity, do we have to earn high scores to- Gold Bloom: I'VE HAVE ENOUGH OF THAT LACLALE! Laclale: ... Kernel-Pult: Let's begin! (starts drawing) (meanwhile) Orange: Nya nya nya nya nya! (drawing) Gold Bloom: Done! What a masterpiece. (a few minutes later) Grapefruit: If that goes there, this must go here! (30 secs left) OAE: Not much time left! Pepsi: HURRY! Gold Bloom: I'm already done lol. (15 secs left) Fireman Sam Logo: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! OAE: Time's up! Judging time. Judging time Gold Bloom: Here's mine! (shows his drawing which is him stabbing laclale) Principal of the Thing: No stabbing people with pencils in the halls. 2/10. IHHOS: 10/10. OAE: 9/10. Next! Laclale: I am calling it: air horn humanized OAE: More like: Belongs in the trash. HAHAHA! Peppa Pig: (walking by) Sorry, I must've missed that one. (puts laclale's drawing in the garbage can) OAE: 0/10. IHHOS: Ew! I hate humanizing! 0/10! Principal of the Thing: No humanizing in the halls. 2/10. Pepsi Logo: Bootleg Spongebob. (shows his drawing) OAE: Bootlegs? 8/10. Principal of the Thing: 8/10. IHHOS: 8/10. MTM: This is me reviving Mimsie and Mary Tyler Moore! OAE: 10/10. Principal of the thing: 10/10. IHHOS: 10/10. (later) OAE: That's all! Let's show the scores! GBGOLLTDE: 85 Points TMT: 50 Points TIVHSLB: 94 OAE: TMT is UFE. Memeulous: See Lacale, this is why we all hate humanizing. Poll Who gets eliminated? Memeulous Kernel Pult Laclale Who gets the prize? Memeulous Kernel Pult Laclale Voting ends on June 3. Stinger Memeulous: Man, I hate Laclale. Kernel-Pult: What's wrong with her? Memeulous: She made our team lose. Remaining contestants GBGOLLTDE *''Gold Bloom'' *Grapefruit *Memey *Pepsi Logo The Memeulous team *''Memeulous'' *Kernel Pult *Laclale The infinite VHS logo bunch *''Fireman Sam Logo'' *MTM *Weebles DVD *Orange Characters Autism 2.png|Autism 2 ♀ (eliminated 12th place) Autism.png|Autism ♂ (eliminated 14th place) Fireman Sam Logo Pose.png|Fireman Sam Logo ♂ Gold Bloom.png|Gold Bloom ♂ Grapefruit the clown.png|Grapefruit ♂ Infinityblade2995.png|Infinity ♂ (eliminated 15th place) Kernel Pult.png|Kernel Pult ♂ Laclale proficon.png|Laclale ♀ Light To Dark.png|Light To Dark ♂ (eliminated 13th place) Hawaii OAE.png|Memey ♂ MTM.png|MTM ♀ Memeulous.png|Memeulous ♂ Orange.jpg|Orange ♂ Pepsi Logo Pose2.png|Pepsi Logo ♂ Weebles DVD.png|Weebles DVD ♂ Featured Baldi_Slap0024-sharedassets2.assets-269.png|Baldi ♂ JumpRope_3-sharedassets2.assets-150.png|Playtime ♀ Nemolee.exeIcon.png|Nemolee.exe ♂ OAE New.png|Modern OAE ♂ George.png|Ugly George ♂ Other IHHOS Pose.png|I hate humanized object shows ♂ Principal-sharedassets2.assets-244.png|Principal of the Thing ♂ Peppa Pig realistic.png|Peppa ♀ Category:Blog posts Category:WohS tcejbO daB episodes